Enjoy The Silence
by Supreme Starlight
Summary: Is it weird to have feelings for someone who isn't even from your timeline? Videl feels that way... but is she willing to leave her safe relationship with Gohan and step towards relationship with Mirai Trunks? Who knew that such a small accident could make her question everything she thought she knew?


_**Dragon Ball Z and its characters**_

_**Belong to Akira Toriyama! Not me….**_

**Enjoy The Silence: Chapter 1: Dead Silence**

The rain poured down heavely on a Sunday morning, drumming against Son Gohan's window. No cheery birds were in sight and the wind was a bit harsh as it made the mighty trees of Mt. Paozu lean to the right.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl Satan whispered harshly into her boyfriend's ear. She nudged his shoulder repeatedly but the heavy sleeper wouldn't hear her calls.

They had over slept and forgot to sneak her out of the house. Everyone knew they were dating, but they could at least keep their afternoon delights a secret. No need to excite his mother over possible grand-children. Not that Videl wanted any…

"Mmm?" the youth groaned, extending his limbs so that they could stretch. His yawning came to an end when she shook him awake.

"We overslept!"

Gohan's dark ebony eyes jolted awake as he searched for his alarm clock. Unfortunately, she was correct. It was 8:30 in the morning.

"How did that happen?" he asked, panicking out of his bed. She searched for her clothing and threw him his pants. As she clung to her bra, the door opened. Both of them snapped their heads towards the door and they froze in embarrassment when they saw that it was Gohan's father who opened the door.

"Woah!" the man cried, shielding his eyes from the scenery in front of him. Videl managed to shut her screams mid-way but Gohan remained frozen and began to feel his cold sweat run down his body.

"D-dad! It's um- It's not what it looks like!" Gohan stammered, waving his hands around, as if that simple movement could erase the situation.

Goku laughed nervously as he turned around. "Your mom- she uh- said that breakfast was ready… You can have some too Videl…"

Videl's mouth was dropped open the entire time. She was too shocked to speak. Her boyfriend's father had seen her… twins. "Thank you, Mr. Son!"

"I suggest that you two put on some clothes first… Oh and… Gohan, lock the door next time…"

Gohan simply nodded as he watched his father waddle out the room and shut the door. He looked over to Videl and gulped. "That could've gone worse…"

_**Breakfast Time!**_

Videl and Gohan walked towards the dining room of the house and had their heads lowered. They have never felt in a more awkward position in their lives.

"There you two are!" Goku laughed as he chewed his food, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Morning…" Gohan choked, as he turned his head to see his mother. She was silent. Videl gulped as she stood next to Gohan, arms locked at her sides. Was it too late to make a run for it?

Chi-Chi slapped the spatula on her palm as she turned around with a plate with mounds of food. Her mouth, to the surprised faces of Gohan and Videl, was smiling.

"Good morning kiddos!" she said as she walked passed them and placed the food on the table. The two youths looked at her as if she was crazy. She coughed and signaled for them to sit down and eat. "Goten!" she called towards the staircase.

"Coming mom!" he called back as his footsteps ran down to greet his family and guest.

Gohan and Videl sat and Goten soon followed leaving Chi-Chi to be the only one standing up. She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Did you two have fun studying for those college classes?"

Videl cocked and eyebrow and Gohan almost choked on his pancake. "College classes?" Videl asked, her eye twitching nervously.

Goku intervened and laughed. "Yeah, you two were up all night studying!"

Gohan hit his chest repeatedly to make the piece of food go down. "Oh yeah! We had a real hard time for the upcoming exams!"

Chi-Chi looked at both of them and then looked at Goten, who had forgotten his table manners. "Goten! Stop being so uncivilized!"

Goten looked up from his plate, his cheeks puffed out and syrup running down his chin. He swallowed his pancakes and cleaned his mouth with his sleeve. "Mom! Can I go over to Trunks' today!?"

Chi-Chi clasped her hands and bit the inside of her cheek. "We'll all go! Bulma called today and said she had a special visitor!"

Goku beamed with joy. "Chi… Can I spar?"

"Only if you act polite and stay for a quick conversation with the guest! It would look rude if you didn't Goku." She turned to look at Videl and cocked her head. "You can come too Videl."

Videl looked at her plate and then at her boyfriend's mother. She nodded. Why not? It would be nice to see the others again. "Sure. But it's pouring rain outside… Should I get my jet?"

Goku laughed. "No need! I got it!"

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her oldest son. "Gohan… You better change out of those clothes… What will this guest think of me if I let you go out in public like that?"

Gohan nodded and continued eating. Videl took a moment to look at herself when no one was looking. She could probably use a quick touch up too…

_**In another timeline…**_

Solitude is the worst form of torture… At least to Trunks is was. He thought that bringing peace to his time would set him free of any pain or sorrow he felt when he was alone. At least then he had a reason to live. Now, he was just alone.

Sure there were the people who thanked him for saving the world… but they weren't always there. Most days, he would just wander around aimlessly… Looking for company in the shadows.

It had been almost two years since the last time he visited his counterpart family… in his time at least. During that time, his mother had passed away in her sleep. She looked so peacful… He had contemplated returning to let them all know… but he figured he had messed up timeline enough already.

But today… it just seemed so… sad. Depressing. Hollow. He craved the company of loved ones. Maybe… just maybe… he could visit? What could possibly go wrong? He was sure that any trouble that showed its face, they could all handle.

There was nothing to fear here. They were rebuilding society for years now without anything happening.

For the first time in who knows how long. He smiled. Trunks stood up from his couch and walked towards a room he dedicated to his mother. He filled it with her inventions and gadgets. He had kept the time machine, in capsule form of course, on a shelf in a small box.

He stood in front of the box for a moment, before seizing it with his left hand. He had left to his backyard and picked an open spot. He had left a note on his desk of his whereabouts. He would arrive some years after he left… ten seemed like a nice round number. His other mother wouldn't be too angry he hoped… and he figured his other self would be at a stage where he could actually register what was going on. Gohan would be around his age… It seemed nice…

He opened the box and picked out the capsule. He clicked and released. It poofed into its bright spider like design. He inhaled before stepping forward.

"This is it…" he whispered before he opened the pod.

He set the date for the exact day he last left, ten years into their future. He should be fine…

_**Back in the original timeline!**_

As Gohan and Videl waited in the living room for his parents to finish dressing his younger brother in yet another embarrassing outfit, they played an awkward game of footsie.

They were soon interrupted by said people. "We're ready!" Goku smiled, a small red spot on his cheek.

Videl raised her eyebrows and stared at it. "What happened?" she asked pointing to his right cheek.

Chi-Chi looked at her youngest son and frowned. "Goten was very reluctant today…"

"So are we getting to Bulma's the old fashioned way?" Gohan asked, trying to change the subject.

Goku noded and took his wife's hand. Goten took his mother's hand and Gohan's. Videl cocked her head but didn't have enough time to argue before her boyfriend assaulted her hand with his. Before she could blink they were inside Bulma's compound.

"That was fast.." she gulped as she held her head.

As they looked around for someone, a familiar feminine voice shrieked through the halls. "Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Bulma wailed as she greeted them. Trunks followed shortly behind his mother and greeted Goten with a simple nod.

"Trunks! Hi!" he smiled.

Trunks groaned and shook his head. "I hate my life…"

"Bulma!" Goku laughed. "Where's Geta?"

Bulma crossed her arms and frowned. "Out in the gravity machine with the guest of honor."

Chi-Chi placed a finger to her chin. "Who is this guest?"

Bulma smiled. "Someone who I yelled at for a while when they knocked on the door last night."

Videl was just as confused, but the sudden urge to use the bathroom overwhelmed her. "Hey Bulma, could I use the bathroom?" she asked.

The blue haired woman nodded. "Down the hall, up the stairs, second door to your right."

Videl said thanks and made her way down to the bathroom, leaving everyone else behind.

"Come on Bulma, tell us who this person is?" Chi-Chi poked. Bulma shook her head and grinned.

They all looked at each other, wondering who she could be talking about. They shrugged and followed Bulma as she signaled for them to do so.

As they walked outside, the rain had stopped and the clouds were just starting to part. Bulma knocked on the door. "Vegeta! We have company!"

The door finally opened and a sweaty irritated Vegeta opened the door. "What!?"

Bulma looked inside the room. "Where's our guest?" she asked, somewhat angry that they was no where to be seen.

"He quit on me and went to shower… he's gotten soft!" he spat as he swung a towel behind his neck.

Bulma gulped. If their guest was in the same bathroom… she just hoped that either he used a different one, or he locked the door….

_**On the way to the bathroom…**_

Videl's need was growing as she raced to the bathroom. She didn't even notice the already turned on lights… or the steam…

She simply opened the door and collided into a rock hard body with a towel tied around the waist.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. She was far too focoused on herself to even notice the same scream coming from what seemed like a male voice. Her hands crashed into wet pecks as she stumbled on the tiled floor.

"Oh dear Kami!" the voice shouted. As they stumbled against the wall, both hands clinging onto the towel.

Videl's head was spinning fast. The steam was clearing up and her screams became intensified. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A grown up version… of Trunks Briefs?

**I have literally been dying to do this one… But fair warning! I might not be updating it… We'll see. REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
